Naruto:New Age
by Dribble and dabble
Summary: After the sealing of kyuubi come a story of young boy who would brave through all that fate have in store for him just to ensure the happiness of the one who is precious to him. Quote from naruto.If fate deal her a cruel fate, i will change it for her.
1. Am i a burden?

Disclaimer.

I don own naruto. This is a work of my over active imagination and inspiration from various novel.

"speech"

'Thought'

In the event known as the End of shinobi. The hero known as Yellow Flash, hokage of the fire village. He gives up his life in the attempt to defeat the Kyuubi. He manages to seal the beast but was unable to stop it from summoning it minion.

With that, Lunar Cry came about; a portal is open between the moon and earth allowing Lunar beasts to enter this world.

Humans manage to survive as they spilt into different faction. Six factions stood out among all the small the faction.

Asura country- formerly known as konoha. Hometown of the Yellow flash. It is the point of impact of the lunar cry changing the terrains, climates and wildlife of konoha making it the most hostile ground. Yet, this also change the inhabitant of konoha as their lifespan is shorten but their physical bodies is greatly enhanced often with the traits of the Lunar beast.

Blade country – rule by the Zabuza of the seven swordsmen, the seven swordsmen were once an icon of mist country but zabuza broke off from mist as he founded Blade country, each person of this country is train in the art of blade. Among the six factions, it is the one with the strongest military strength.

Sea country- Mist country using their knowledge of seafaring, built a carrier sailing the seven seas. One known fact, do not engage anyone from sea country near any water source if you want to live.

Floating City- it is the combine masterpiece of former sand village and lighting village. With the use of puppetry art of sand and the lighting generator of lighting. A floating city is created. They begin to focus their attention toward the strength of mechanical.

Deepground- form by the rock village and sound village. They manage to create an underground city. They will allow anyone to enter their city but with one rule, no one is to leave.

Saint country- the former rain village. The leader of Saint Country is known as Saint to his follower. Those that came out were all religious frantic who care not for their life often using suicide technique toward anyone who invade their border.

12 year after Lunar cry.

Deep with in mountain of asura, the birds chirp softly in the tree as they look at rows upon rows of people dress in black with three white strips on their arm going through various kata.

Each of them is not older than twelve years old. A ponytail man with a scar across his nose slinging a cane upon his back limp among them. He looks upon the rows of children with eyes like an eagle. The cane strike down merciless on each children that he feel perform badly.

"All of you here are talented and known as genius but get this through your head." The men begin to lecture as walk to the front of the 'class'. "Here is Asura Force, there is no shortage of talent. If you are weaker than other, you will be the bones that form the path of other."

He looks at the children in front, each of their eyes shine with determination as they all know what await them. Asura test which will take place in three month. The rule is simple to survive within the mountain of asura while hunting down monsters. The hard part that is the only rule.

With the sparse amount of foods, those who are weak are naturally given up. The only chance these children have is the asura test. If they succeed, door for a better future will be open to them, if they fail…

"Today is the last day of your four years course; you have three more months before the Asura test." He looks at them sharply. "Prepare yourself well. You are dismiss. Go and choose the Paths wisely."

"Yes, iruka- sensei." The children shouted as they left the training ground.

Iruka look at the children before sighing. 'How many of them will be able to return as warrior of asura.'

Asura Force is the highest earning job within asura along with the highest death rate.. It is the hunters, guards and military of Asura.

Even during the course, each of them are pay a sum per month that is enough for the average family to survive few month.

During peacetime, they are dispatch to hunt down Lunar beasts for foods( Normal beasts cannot match up to lunar beasts.) and to kills any lunar beast that is getting close to Asura.

As explorers, they are tasked to protect merchants who dealt with other faction.

These are the extra earning on top their base salary as Military personnel to protect Asura when attack by lunar beast or other factions.

A blonde child walks with head lower deep in thought.

'Which Paths should I take?'

The Paths is unique to konoha created by a team leaded by Jiriya, the current leader and tsunade, head of medical branch for anyone who wish to enter the asura troop.

Each member of asura can choose a set of skill to learn from that Path. Using seals to implant the skills into the person and once the person condition is ready; knowledge of the skill is imparted to them.

All these were taught to them by the sacrifice make by hundred of experiment after they lost the control to use chakra. (Chakra is still useable just that their bodies have change, previous way of usage are no longer acessable to them)

There are a total of four paths. Each path have different criteria. physical condition, mental condition or both.

Combatant= Strong in short range, middle range and long range are depend of skills selected. ( Require Strong Physical condition.)

Healer= The skills learn can allow one to manipulate their own body condition and assist other as well.(Require average physical condition and strong mental condition.)

Element= Use the body element to launch offensive/ defensive technique.(Require strong physical condition and average mental condition.)

Illusion/Telekinesis= Use a mix of illusion and telekinesis to confuse or overpower their opponents.(Require strong physical condition and superior mental condition.)

Art are also available to the general public but are sub standard compare to the four path. Clans of powers have their own arts superior to the common skill and having unique that the four path do not have..

The blonde walk slowly deeply in thought. He finally reaches his destination. The hospital.

He raise his head showing his face, his blue eyes shone with the mature look of one much older than his age, three scars like mark rest upon both his cheeks giving his a fierce look. His lips slowly raise to give a smile and with that one more gesture, it like the sun coming out of the cloud as he radiate with an aura of joy.

With that, he make his way to one of the ward. One of the older look at him before sighing. The young nurse beside her look at her with curious eyes before asking.

"Why did you sigh after seeing him, senpai? " the young nurse ask.

"He is a poor kid. My junior adopt him after someone abandon him at her door step when he is around six year old. "

"That sound like a good thing."

"It is till she die during a raid by the Lunar beasts three year later."

The young nurse raise her hand to her mouth as she let out a gasps. Raid by lunar beasts are a common occurrence but are mostly stop by the Asura force. Those that manage to get through often cause damage that take month to years to recover.

"Before she die, she got him to escape with her seven year old daughter during the raid. " The older nurse pause to catch her breath. "He manage to get her to hospital while he is seriously injured. However, due to the shock of the raid it left a deep impact as she has not spoken since then. Her immune system was also damage due to prolong exposure to the lunar beast."

"So that boy had been taking care of her?"

"Four year ago since he join the Asura Troop."

"What are their name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Sora…"

"Yaoyi!" Naruto call out as he open the door. A young brunette the same age as him with wide innocent eyes and a smile so wide that is infectious spreading joy to all around her face naruto but the image is spoil with the tubes attach to her.

Naruto took a seat beside her as he begin to talk of his day making her smile as he talk bad about his instructor.

"Yaoyi, I am going to be a member of Asura troop in three month. Then, we will have enough money to treat your illness." Naruto say as he peel a apple for yaoyi.

The smile on yaoyi face change into a frown.

"Don't worry, I will take care of myself." Naruto say as he try to feed a piece of apple to yaoyi. Yaoyi open her mouth to eat the apple as she reach out her hand.

Naruto hand her a notepad and pen. She begin to scribble something but before she could show him. Naruto stop by saying.

"No, you are not. You are the most important person in my life and my purpose in life is to make sure you are happy." With that say he poke her on the forehead. "Now get some rest, I will be here till you sleep."

Yaoyi shake her head as she pull naruto arm.

"You want me to sleep here?" naruto ask as he rubs his neck. It is not the first time he did this but as they get older. He understand there are different between the two sex.

Yaoyi nodded her head as she pat her bed, naruto climb on to the bed making himself comfortable. Yaoyi place the notepad on the drawer beside her before hugging naruto who place his hand on her head.

The moonlight shine on the note pad revealing the writing on the notepad.

'Am I a burden?'


	2. The past that forge the present part 1

Disclaimer.

I don own naruto. This is a work of my over active imagination and inspiration from various novel.

"speech"

'Thought'

Dream are able use to interpret the future but often they show the past, the deepest memory, the good and the bad. The past is create the present, the future is built upon the foundation of the present.

On this night, naruto dream of the past that created the 'him' of today.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Seven year ago<strong>

**Location: preta outpost (Explanation at the bottom)**

A young boy sits on the front of a door. His head turn looking at his surrounding desperately searching for something. He bit him lip so hard that if he apply any more force, blood will be spill.

That is the sight that greeted sora aoi when she opens her door on that morning.

"Little boy, are you lost?" she say gently.

The boy turns his head toward sora aoi. A lady is squatting beside him with her chin resting on her palm. She has pair of gentle eyes that do not belong to this cruel world. Her skin is pale like many who are unable to get enough food but that pale skin only enhance her beauty that contrast with black hair that reach to her back.

With the simple white dress and the glow of the sun. She looks a saint that should not be defile at all.

The boy shakes his head and say. "I have a name. It is Uzumaki naruto."

Aoi giggle as she pat naruto on the head. "Then will you tell me why you are here?"

"I am waiting for my mother." With that say, naruto eyes widen as he quickly turn his attention toward to streets.

"Ohh." Hearing the answer, Aoi stand up and walk off. After all, the boy seems harmless and she does need to get to work soon.

In glittering starlight and the soft moon shine. Aoi hum a small tune as she makes her way back home for a hard day work at the clinic. She is surprise to see naruto still outside her door.

"Your mother had not come for you?" she asked naruto who shake his head.

A soft growling sound out from naruto who face flushed as he turns his head away from Aoi.

Aoi tapped her finger on her cheek as she make a decision that change the life of two young children,

"Why don't you come in while I make some dinner for you?"

Naruto shook his head as he say in a firm voice.

"My mother told me a person must live with pride never take anything that they never work for."

Aoi look at him with disbelief as since the day of lunar cry. Moral and principle are simply word that no one practices. Yet here on her doorstep is one who still have some decency, she forget to place her within the same category of naruto.

She rolls her eyes as she think of a way for him to accept her help. She snaps her finger as she thought of a perfect excuse.

"You did help me after all you have been guarding my estate and protecting my daughter for the whole day." She smiles as she explains to naruto.

It is a very flimsy lie but to naruto who is a kid and hungry. It is a reason that he can accept. With that, he follows her into the house.

The sound of running footstep and a sharp exhale is first heard as naruto follow her in. The cause is currently in the arms of Aoi who smile sweetly as she run her finger through the hair of the child in her arms.

"Yaoyi. I want you to meet a big brother." The girl raises her head to look at the 'big brother.'

"I am Sora yaoyi and I am five year old." She says with pride as she raises six fingers.

"I am Uzumaki naruto."Was all the reply yaoyi receive?

Naruto's mother never came back for him. Each day, he waited outside the door aoi's house. Aoi offer him a room and food which naruto insist to be pay by taking care of yaoyi and helping in the household chore. He also practices various training exercise his mother taught him the yard of aoi's house. He thought that no one know but the fact is both Aoi and yaoyi know about it. They are just unwilling to invade his privacy.

* * *

><p><strong>Three year later.<strong>

Naruto is standing by the sink clearing up after breakfast when yaoyi walk over to him with a frown on her face.

"Big brother, what is happiness?" she asks suddenly. "Why do all fairy tale ends with they live in happiness?" (Author note: I am taking happily ever after as happiness)

Naruto shook as he has not thought of this question since he was abandon by his mother. He looks at yaoyi as he think about the question.

Seeing that naruto is staring into thin air, yaoyi raise her little fist and hammer his chest.

"Big brother!"

Naruto wheeze before answering her question.

"I am sure for other people but for me happiness is being with you and …mother." He says in a firm voice. Aoi had told naruto that she wanted to adopt him but he have always decline. Yet, the question yaoyi stir his heartstring letting him know what is important to him.

The sound of a breaking bowl is heard from behind him, naruto turn to see Aoi with her hand over her mouth and tears streaming from her eyes.

She walks over and hugs the naruto and yaoyi.

"You are my precious children." She says softly.

But the one thing about happiness is that it is fleeting and often for by tribulation that will burn into the mind.

A siren scream as the explosion sounded out, Aoi eyes widen in shock as the siren is an evacuation signal when raiders or lunar beast attack the outpost.

Yaoyi's father was killed during one of this raids but the family of yaoyi's father refuse to acknowledge her. Therefore, she follows the surname of Sora Aoi.

Aoi quickly carry yaoyi and grab naruto to get out of the house. Naruto slip out her grip and run toward one of the drawer pulling out several knife.

"We need some weapon to protect ourselves." Naruto say as he pour all the forks and knifes in a bag which he sling over his back and pass Aoi a boning knife. As for yaoyi …. A fork.

Aoi hold the knife with sweating palm, although she feels safer with the knife but she knows it make a very small difference if they do meet u with a lunar beast.

With the weapon in their hands, they left the house making their way toward the shelter. The streets were full of people rushing toward the shelter. It is a time where the saying every man for himself come to fulfillment.

Chaos is in the air as howling of the lunar beasts sounded from back of the crowds. The screams of the unfortunate caught by the beasts send shiver down the one who are in the front, they pick up speed ignore the elderly and the children.

In the end, it hard to say if the beasts kill more than humans themselves.

Naruto, however chose a direct approach, he would us the knife in his hand to cut those that attempt to run them over. In the chaos, aoi never notice but yaoyi did and she is grateful as she saw an elderly neighbours of their being push down and those behind the elderly just ran over.

When they reach the shelter , they found only a bloody sea of corpse.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation.<strong>

There is a total of five outpost in the country of Asura with capital name asura. The one with all the technology and political power is located in the capital Asura. The five outpost are Deva, preta, Human, Beast and Naraka

Deva outpost is the place where those with riches gather and live a life of decay. They are not well receive but with finical power in their hands few can oppose them.

Preta outpost is consider the slum where thugs and ruffians gather. Weaker than the asura troop but stronger than the average person.

Human outpost is the training camp. The common folk know that it exist but it location is classified.

Beast outpost is a slaughter house of lunar beast to produce food for the entire country as well as training of tame lunar beast.

Naraka outpost is a mining camp of mineral that were fallen along with the lunar beast during lunar cry. The use of the mineral cover both military and cilvian aspect.

As such Beast and Naraka are often attack by small faction either for resource or land.

.


	3. The past that forge the present part 2

Disclaimer.

I don own naruto. This is a work of my over active imagination and inspiration from various novel.

"speech"

'Thought'

Bodies lies on the ground like heap of rubbish. The silence is break by the cawing of crows as they peck the flesh of the deads. Growls of hell hound is also heard from the rustling of the bushes.

Those in the front of mob being the first to see this try to turn only to be push forward by those behind them. Naruto, aoi and yaoyi were the one to first few to see this.

Upon seeing that they are stuck, aoi make a quick decision as he pull the arm of naruto leading him into an alley.

Scream of despair sounded out from those have become the prey of the lunar beast.

Aoi scan around the area seeking for a place to hide but she did not notice a pair of gleaming eyes that focus upon her from the pile of crate in front of her . Eyes that shine with carnal desire.

They walk past the crates they were taken by surprise as the man jump out grabbing aoi from behind causing her to drop yaoyi. The man run his tongue over aoi cheek.

"Why are you trying so hard to survive? We are all going to die, let have some fun."

He say before laughing out loud. Apparently, the stress have gotten him fall into insanity. Aoi struggle in grip as she look at yaoyi with worry in her eyes.

Naruto rush toward yaoyi , he take close seeing that yaoyi only suffer a few scrap from the fall. She looks with fearful eyes at the man that is grabbing on to aoi.

The man lick his lip as he caress the body of aoi causing her draw a sharp breath. Naruto saw this and run over to the man. He kneels down and begged.

"Please let go of my mother and I will do anything."

The man look at naruto like a cat that playing with it prey. He stretch his leg out with the sole of his boot at naruto face.

"Lick it and I will let her go."

Naruto's head lean forward as he stick out his tongue. Aoi turn her face away, wetness can be seen at the corner of her eyes while yaoyi sobbed silent as they both know naruto is a boy with pride that can rival the sky yet to save aoi….

But they all miss something as the hand of naruto inch toward the bag he carries.A gleam of silver as struck knife in his back through the sole of the man.

The man let out a scream as he fall back to the ground. Taking the chance, aoi try to run away only to come to a halt as a figure step to her front. A dog like being with scale and a snake for it tail.

Aoi know that she have no chance of surviving as this is one of the well know lunar beast known as hellhound.

"Take yaoyi and go." She say softly.

Naruto shake his head as he reply.

"We are a family and a family stay together."

Aoi is going to reply when yaoyi scream out as the hellhound turn and approach her. With no hesistation, both aoi and naruto run toward her.

Naruto jump as grabbing the neck of the hell hound while aoi stand over yaoyi with her hand outstretch like a mother hen protecting her chicks.

The hell hound shake it neck to dislodge and swinging it claws at naruto. Whenever the hell hound stop shaking as it try to strike naruto, he make use of the opportunity to strike the eyes or nose of the hell hound.

The strike from naruto cause the claws of the hell hound to be aim blindly and with little force but even so the sharp claw still manage to draw blood. Within minute, naruto is at least bleeding from a dozen spot.

Aoi look around fanatically for something to use to distract the hell hound. She finally spot something that can be use. She spotted the boning knife by the man who attempt to take advantage of her previously.

He mumble some incoherent word as he crawl trying to get away. Aoi place yaoyi behind her back as she slowly approach the boning knife. She lean to pick it up with her eyes on the hellhound but her hand touch something else.

Something slimy, she turn her head to see what she touch and she let out a blood curling scream. All the living thing within the alley turm their eyes toward her.

The flesh of aoi hand and arm is gone leaving only the white of a skeleton. What use to be her arm is stuck in a pile of red goo with bubble it.

This is another lunar beast and possible the worst one to meet. It is know as acid goo, all physical attack against it is render useless due to it soft body. It will attach itself to living thing and consume them till date there no effective way to escape once you are caught by other then removing the part it is cling only thing it is afraid of is fire.

The other thing is that as the more it consume the bigger it become according to new the largest sight was as big as a bear. Two asura trooper were kill while trying to kill it,

Naruto arm loosen with this change. The hell hound make use of naruto distraction as it escape from naruto grip and run off.

Naruto look on with shock as he know he need to, have to do something but what can he do but before he is able to make a decision. Aoi decide for him as she thrust her arm deeper into the goo.

"Naruto, get yaoyi out from here." Aoi say in a calm voice, her eyes show the clarity of one who make a decision and will not regret. She turn around with no hesitation and walk toward the door of a house. She lay the goo on the door within second, a hole is burn through she reach in with her able arm.

The sound of a latch being sounded out like a declaration.

"Take care of yaoyi for me."

Naruto have a rough idea what aoi is planning. He ran toward yaoyi and carry her up ignore her protest.

"Big brother, let me go."

"Save me."

Naruto disregard the request of the man and yaoyi. Yaoyi watch as the house fade from her sight as she scream for her mother.

A loud explosion sound out from the house that aoi was in. it is clear that she took her life in an attempt to attract all the lunar beast.

It is unknown how well it will work but for yaoyi only one thing is clear, her mother is dead and her only family is naruto.

With the stress of the day and the death of her mother, yaoyi fainted in the arm of naruto.

Naruto look at yaoyi and make a promise to himself.

"I will never let you come to harm. I will protect you if it the last thing I do."

With that, he ran toward the direction of asura capital and that would take him through the bladed mountain before reaching the capital.


	4. The past that forge the present part 3

Disclaimer.

I don own naruto. This is a work of my over active imagination and inspiration from various novel.

* * *

><p>"speech"<p>

'Thought'

* * *

><p>Disclaimer.<p>

I don own naruto. This is a work of my over active imagination and inspiration from various novel.

* * *

><p>"speech"<p>

'Thought'

The bladed mountain is a treasure cove for the skilled and fortunate. There have been story of people finding valuable herb or corpse of lunar beast. Making a huge profit from this.

Yet the one who strike it big are the minority, there are perhaps hundred or thousand other who have either become foods for the lunar beast or fertilizer for the plants.

A figure crawls through the foliage with his attention fix on a goat with horn that glitters in sunlight. He control his breathing slowing it to a steady pace as he draw a knife out of his bag.

He holds the blade by the side of his head aiming at the goat. He is about to throw the blade when a roar sound out. The startled goat raises it head but before it could sprint off.

A shadow swooped down and crimson liquid splash into the air. The goat move forward with blood spraying from it throat.

The shadow is revealed to be a winged tiger. It is one of the strongest predator here with it strength and ability to fly make it almost unbeatable.

It begin to tear into its catch, the figure slowly inch back as he know he have no chance. Even the scrap is out of his reach as scavengers of the mountain would arrive soon.

When he is out of the foliage, he quickly took off. The sunlight reveal the figure to be naruto with torn pants, his upper body is wounds that seem to be badly bandage using scrap of clothes.

He let out a sigh as that is the third target he lost and the sun is setting. It would be harder to spot prey and predator.

'How am I going to take care of yaoyi if I can't get anything for her to eat?'

That was all that naruto think off as he walks toward a wall of stone with vines growing on it. Dropping of lunar beast litters the area giving of a musky smell. Naruto went to the wall parting the vine to reveal a cave.

He went toward a corner where yaoyi rest in silence. It has been two day since they enter bladed mountain.

There was a two headed snake at least ten meter long in the cave which give naruto a shock but upon closer inspection. He found it to be dead, thank to that food is not an issue for the moment. Water was a simpler issue as he collects the dew but most of the water goes to the unconscious yaoyi.

Most people would have given up yaoyi as a lost cause and try to get to asura by themselves. But for naruto a promise is sacred, he has never forgiven his mother for abandoning him.

So there is no way he would break a promise.

The dropping on the ground were place outside by him for two reasons. One to have a better condition for yaoyi and two to ward off other lunar beast.

Thought he have never been to any school, like many people of this era they are educated to identify lunar as such naruto know that the two headed snake is a class two lunar beast.

Human have always adapt to their surrounding as such in the span of six year aided by the sacrifice of thousand they manage to come up with a system to rank how dangerous the wildlife are.

Class one are the animals that manage to survive lunar cry which normal people can stand too.

Class two are the offspring of animal that been corrupted by the lunar cry. They are often mutated and have a short life span. Slightly harder to kill but with an outpost or prepared, class two are not a danger.

Class three is the actual lunar beast and each has a unique ability. It says that within the asura trooper the class three can be further sub divided.

A soft groan shook naruto out of his musing. He turns toward the direction of the sound and is reward by the sight of yaoyi stirring.

He quickly went over and grabbed yaoyi hand as he call out.

"Wake up, yaoyi, wake up."

She raises her head to naruto direction and slowly open her eyes when she sees naruto, her eyes tears up as she recall what happen. Her arms open as she hugged naruto; her soft sobbing is heard as naruto run his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her.

There is a small smile of naruto face thought the situation did not change for the better as their food supply will run out and they are not getting any closer to asura but with the sight of yaoyi awake. The world seems like a better place.

It took yaoyi half an hour to stop crying and naruto chest is complete wet with her tear. Naruto look at his chest in amazement as he recall a phrase woman are make of water, gentle like stream , unpredictable like the sea and cry like a thunderstorm.

Yaoyi look at him with red puffy eyes as she open her mouth but her expression quickly change as her eyes widen, her hand grab her throat as she make gagging sound.

Naruto swiftly grab her arm as he asks.

"Don't be afraid tell me what is it?"

Yaoyi did not answer but her keeping pointing to her mouth. A feeling of dread rise within naruto heart.

"You can't speak?"

Once again yaoyi eyes begin to tear up as she nodded her head.

"Don't worry. It is nothing serious, it can be taken care of in asura."

In all honesty, naruto have no idea if that is true at all but he is not willing to make yaoyi feel any worse.

It is a sleepless night for the two of them as yaoyi keep crying and naruto is afraid that yaoyi may do something foolish.

The next day, naruto cut out a few chunk of meat from the two headed snake, he warp them up in leave and some skin of the snake as the two of them are on their own,. The skin would enable them to get some money.

Naruto walk in front with the knife in his hand while yaoyi hold on to the meats. Naruto decide that there was no time to waste as the sooner he can get yaoyi to receive medical attention the better.

They trek carefully within the forest whenever they hear the cry of beast, they would hide within the foliage. The time spend in the forest allow naruto to understand the law of the jungle to survive, one must be vicious to survive.

They saw case when a C1 bear was attacked by a C2 saber wolf (a wolf with the size of a bear with extended canine.)

When naruto saw them, the saber wolf was circling the bear slowly wearing it down as with the speed of the bear make unable to catch the wolf.

Each strike of the bear only cause dust and imprint on the ground while the claw and fangs of the saber wolf draw blood. The motion of the bear become slower and slower.

The saber wolf waste no chance as it attempt to close it jaws on the hind leg of the bear. The snapping of bones is heard followed by a roar from the bear as it swipe it paws to the wolf.

The saber wolf swiftly let go and back step as it keep a wary eyes on the bear.

The bear final drop to the ground from the blood losses but the saber wolf keep it guard as it approach once it reach a close distance and torn the throat of the bear.

From naruto view, he saw the bear paw raise in air as it try smash down on to the saber wolf but the saber wolf is faster as it make the final blow.

As the jaws tear into the throat of the bear, the paw smashes into the back of the wolf. A sense of joy rise in naruto as he knows that the pelt of the saber wolf can be sold for a good price.

He have seen sale of the pelt in pretax and even with his standard, he is sure that he can skin the saber wolf.

He grabs the arm of yaoyi and pulls her along as he approach the dying saber wolf. With no hesitation, he slices through the throat of the saber wolf. He did not notice the blood that droplet of blood that fall upon yaoyi turn black as it is absorb into yaoyi body.

* * *

><p><strong>Two day later<strong>

* * *

><p>They finally reach the gate of asura. A huge gate is all that stand in their the gate is at least ten meter tall with a width that is at least five meter with the painting of a flame. Wall extends from the side of the gate with each two meter there is a craving of an asura going against a lunar beast.<p>

Naruto turn his head to yaoyi who is on his back. After the encounter with the saber wolf and bear, yaoyi condition deteriorates. All she could do now is moan, each movement seem to cause her pain.

"Yaoyi, we reach..."

Upon seeing that yaoyi can't even acknowledge him. Naruto rush toward the gate. He bangs his fist on the gate yelling to enter.


	5. His decision

Disclaimer.

I don own naruto. This is a work of my over active imagination and inspiration from various novel.

"speech"

'Thought'

Yaoyi lies against a tree as naruto hammer the gate as he yells out yet no manner what his pleas were, it fall upon deaf.

"Let me in. I am a citizen of asura." Naruto pleaded. His heart fills with despair, behind this gate lies salvation for yaoyi. Help is just on the other side so close yet he is still here.

The gate slowly turns red as the blood of naruto color it. Unknown to him, two pair of eye is looking at him at this very moment. One of them is a man with mane like white hair pull back by a forehead protector with two horn and the kranji oil written on it wearing a grey vest and pant with a red jacket on his back. The other is a blonde woman with a diamond crest on her head wearing a low cut sleeveless shirt and black pant. Both of them have the look of someone who seen too much pain.

"Jiraya, why are you stopping him from entering?"

The woman ask as her eyes glint with malice that promise pain if she don't like the answer.

"Look carefully, tsunade. Don't you find something familiar in his stance," jiraya answer as he keeps his eyes on naruto.

"Now that you mention it…." Tsunade close her eyes as she tries to recall when she saw such a stance. Her eyes widen as she remember. "So his insane plan ..."

"So it seem." Jiraya say with a firm shake of his head.

"I see." tsunade look at yaoyi before turning her attention back to naruto. "But he still had a 'anchor'."

"A 'anchor' that may push him to the other side."Jiraya reply as he made series of hand signal to an guard several feet away from who yell out.

"Open the gate!"

Naruto grin from ear to ear ,the gate creak as it slowly open. His eyes slowly close as jiraya and tsunade enter his sight. Naruto fall to the ground with no grace to speak off.

* * *

><p>Naruto wake up with a bright light in his eyes and the smell of medicine. Putting the two together, he came to the only conclusion that he is in a hospital. The sound of a door opening broke the silence as a lady walk in. She is dress in a black kimona with a with a white sash, short black hair that reach to her shoulder give her a refreshing look while the smile on her face give off a calm and peaceful feel to all who see her.<p>

"Ahh, you are awake." She say as she pick up a clipboard. "It seem that you are recovering well unlike…"

Naruto interrupted her when he hear this.

"Yaoyi, what happen to her ?" he yell out as he struggle to get out of the bed only to be stop by the lady who press lightly on to his joints.

Like a puppet with it string cut off, naruto fall back on to the bed.

"What did you do to me?"

"I just dislocate your elbows and shoulder so don't interrupt unless you want your jaw to drop." The lady with her finger pointing at him with her other arm at her waist as she lean forward.

Naruto face flush as he see something 'interesting' , a show of flesh. The lady took notice of naruto gaze as she quickly straighten up with her hand over her chest.

She continue with what her explation with only a faint trace of blush that show that she was affect by naruto gaze.

"You can call me shizune-san. As you can tell you are in the hospital." To this naruto respond with a nod.

"We are a hospital but we do not provide charity. We have look into the record for you and the girl. Both of you are orphan as such we can't let you stay for free." Shizune say as she raise two finger.

Naruto open his mouth intending to interrupt only to swiftly close it when shizune shake her finger.

"You suffer from fatigue, all you need was a good rest but the case is different for yaoyi. She contract the 'Lunar curse.'." seeing the confusion on naruto face, shizune elebraote on it. "Lunar curse is not incurable but the care require and amount of medience require are either uncommon or rare. As such the expense for the minimum treatment is at least fifty thousand ryo."

Naruto heart sank hearing this as he know there is no way that he afford this.

"If you are willing, the door of asura troop is always open to those in need." A voice spoke out, a man stood by the doorway. A man with silver white with a headband covering his right eyes and a mask over dress in a black suit with a green flak jacket over it, in his hand is a orange book with the label saying 'Adult only'which he is paying upmost attention to. All in all, he is not a person that inspire trust or confidence base on first impression.

He walk in with the disapproving eyes of shizune upon him. A young brunette girl follow behind him, she is dress in a baggy black jacket with a single yellow strip on the arms. Two things strike out about her, she have a pair pale white eyes yet her movement show no hesistation and her left arm. A cylinder shape metal case cover her left arm on it were engraved picture of various poisonous animals.

"I am kakashi. Commander of asura. Hinata, continue. The story is getting intereting." The silver hair man say revealing his name , post and the girl as he take a seat by the side reading his book.

"Ano, I am hinata." The girl say as she clench her fist crumpling her pants. "The asura troop serve as the military, police, adventurer, hunter and bodyguard within asura. As such, we always require new trainee."

She pause to gather her breath and seeing that naruto attention is upon her, she quickly lower her head and continue to explain.

"Each trainee is entitled to learn four basic skill from any of the four path. Combatant skill which are anti-unit skill mostly make out of release of energy, best for slaying of a single lunar beast. Element skill are about element manipulation from as simple as throwing fireball to calling down thunder."

"The two are the most common chosen by the trainee, the other two is the psychic skill which consist the manipulation of the mind to use skill like telepathy, precognition, clairvoyance, telekinesis and hypnotism. The other is the highest art. "

Hinata raise her head as her facial expression shift into one that is fill with awe.

"By the grace of tsunade sama, the healer skill is divided into herbology, acupuncture, energy healing, regeneration and poison lore. After joining with the asura force, you will be able to gain a huge sum of money and during the course of the four year training, you will have chance to put the skill you gain to earn more money and honour."

Naruto face scrunch hard as he thinks thoroughly on his decision as he knows his answer will decide on his future and yaoyi. The instant yaoyi came to his mind, his decision is made. What other way is there for a child to make enough money other than this path.

"Say no more, I will join the asura troop."

After naruto declare that, kakashi snap his book close. The sound for naruto is the sentencing of his life. Shizune look like she is going to object but she stop whatever she is going after seeing the determination in naruto eyes.

Shizune know he make the right choice but at the same time, it is a wrong choice.

Member of Asura troop is highly respected within asura but for every one ordinary hundred person who join. Half of them are either killed in the mission given during the training period or seriously injured themselves during training. sixty percent of those who survive perish during their assignment. For each member of the asura troop, their life are built upon the sacrifice of other.

"In this case, sign on the contract." kakashi say as he held on two item. In kakashi hand is a scroll. Naruto take the scroll and read it through. The contract is as follow.

The one who acknowledge the contract is entitle to four basic skill of the four paths. A lump sum of twenty ryo will be given upon signing of contract. Basic salary of one thousand ryo will be given per month till end of training period.

All medical expense and additional skills are to be self paid.

The one who acknowledge the contract is bound by the contract to serve asura till

1)Death

2)Purchase of freedom. Five hundred thousand ryo.

3)Reach Heaven

With out any hesistation, he sign on the contract.

Kakashi swiftly take back the scroll and step up to leave with hinata following behind him.

"Rest well, I will send hinata here tomorrow for your induction."

* * *

><p>Reader help<p>

I intend to form naruto as a combatant so out of the four skill, two will be combat skill. Pls offer suggestion for the other two.


End file.
